


Unimportant Lies

by hairyhue



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, damon lied about being a vampire, dean takes it in the ass lol, dean was like BITCH WHAT, may be smut in the future, protective younger brothers stefan and sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hairyhue/pseuds/hairyhue
Summary: Damon met Dean in a bar, they had a one-night-stand... that kept happening... a lot. The only problem is, Damon told Dean that he was a human and when Dean finds out the truth.. things get complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aYE, I love Dean/Damon so I started this. This chapter is set just after Dean finds out. More chapters to come :P

''Will you look at me? Take a good look at me, and- and tell me who it is that I am.''?

'' _Who_ you are? More like  _what_ you are!''

''I'm _supposed_ to be your boyfriend. If we even are that.''

''What you are, Damon, is a supernatural creature that feeds off of blood and kills INNOCENTS so you can goddamn fill your stomach! WHAT WE ARE IS _ENEMIES_!''

''You're overreacting! Sure I haven't exactly been a saint and yes I have had bad times in the past where I did kill just for the sake of killing but- but that was before you were even born! It's been decades, Dean!''

''Oh really? Decades? Cause a little angel told me something about a certain Salvatore vampire going AWOL just a few months ago! And yeah, I figured out you're a Salvatore.'' Dean clenched his teeth together, taking in a shaky breath. ''What else did you lie to me about? Huh? First its your name, then your age, then your fucking species! What else?! I bet you don't even have a brother!''

''No, no that parts true. Unfortunately. But, look-'' Damon chuckled halfheartedly, trying to loosen the mood a little bit. ''We were getting somewhere, you liked me and frankly I liked you too. Are you going to let some unimportant little lies get in the way of our obvious attraction to each other?'' He tried to use a little compulsion with his words.

''YOU'RE A FUCKING VAMPIRE! I KILL VAMPIRES! OF COURSE I'M GOING TO TAKE A LOT OF NOTICE TO THAT!''

Damons smile faltered. ''Come on, Dean, if you were going to kill me you would have tried to by now. Besides, it's pretty hard to kill me, many people have attempted and some even did but.. here I am.''

''What? You think you're so great cause you're some big bad vampy that's died a few times? Real cute. I've died more times than there are toes on my feet and I'm still fully human, protecting my fellow species and definitely NOT going on killing sprees to quench my thirst for blood!''

Damon raised a brow and sighed, the two fell silent for a minute or so. Damon walked and poured himself a glass of bourbon, leaning against the wall.

''So what? You going to gather up your brother and your feathered friend and kill me? Is that what your plan is? Killing the one person who had stayed with you, knowing about what you do, knowing you hunt his own species? The one  _guy_ you have ever been with, let alone the guy who let himself be your little secret until you were man enough to tell your goddamn brother you take it in the ass?''

Dean still hadn't said anything since his last outburst, he was glaring at his feet, refusing to look the vampire in the eyes as he knew they were starting to fill up. 

''You should have told me.'' He managed to choke out quietly. The hunter turned around and grabbed his jacket off the back of a chair and stormed out the door, slamming it with such force there was a small crack.

Damon stared at the door for a few minutes, making sure he was completely gone and not going to come back in just to yell at him so more. It actually hurt him, this fight with Dean, his chest stung.

''He's right you know.''

The raven haired vampire grimaced and walked over to the couch with his glass and the bourbon bottle. ''Fuck off Stefan.''

''Should've told him. Could have prevented this whole thing.'' Stefan walked behind the couch Damon sat at.

''That's the exact reason I didn't tell him.'' He looked behind and saw his brother raise his eyebrow in question. ''If I told Dean, the day I met him, I was a vampire- whoosh, there he goes pulling out a goddamn machete and chopping my head off. Or if he fails to decapitate me, he just tells his hunter friends about me and gets them to 'take care of me'.'' 

He started to refill his glass but changed his mind and started drinking from the bottle.

Stefan exhaled audibly and walked around to sit down on a chair. ''So.. instead of all that happening.. you told him you were a human named Damon Gilbert?''

''I had to come up with a humany sounding name.''

''Humany sounding name?''

''Yeah, shut up, I'm grieving.'' 

''Grieving what exactly?'' Stefan raised his brow, slightly amused.

''No more great ass sex for Damon.'' He puffed his bottom lip  out in a pout and let out a long dramatic sigh, hugging the bourbon bottle. ''Instead I'm going to get hunted down by my boyfriends damn hunting posse. Oh, and an angel. A freaking angel!''

Stefan rolled his eyes and stood up, walking by and patting Damon on the shoulder before retreating back up the stairs. ''Yeah, good luck with all that, you're on your own. He doesn't know I'm a vampire and I plan to keep it that way. If you do plan on getting killed, do it somewhere that's not here? I hate the mess.''

Obviously, Stefan was going to pay a visit to Dean before that could possibly happen. He just didn't need Damon to know about it. Whatever fixation Damon has on Dean would really get in the way of things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its kinda short

 

Stefan had gone and given the whole 'protective brother' speech to a half-drunken Dean who had a bit of trouble listening. Until he threatened to blow up his car. He wasn't going to do it, he just needed to actually make him listen.

 

And listen he did. Dean went to the motel him and Sam were staying at, thinking over the few months him and Damon were together, trying to remember anything that could have possibly hinted at him being a vampire. I mean, sure, during sex there was the occasional biting but he just ruled that as a kink thing not a species thing. 

 

He sighed and sat on the bed, holding a beer in his hand. Sam glanced over at him from his laptop and quirked a brow. ''Whats up with you?''

 

''Boy trouble.'' He replied, scoffing at himself and taking a swig of alcohol.

 

''Okay.. care to elaborate?'' Sam closed the laptops lid and sat forward. 

 

''Nope.''

 

His younger brother  blinked and shrugged, leaning back again. ''Oka-''

 

''He's a frigging vampire.'' Dean stood up from the bed and looked at his brother, eyes tearing up slightly. 

 

''What?'' Sam furrowed his brows.

 

''A vampire. A bloodsucking, murdering, hundred-something year old vampire.''

 

Sam took a minute to process this. ''Dean, I-''

 

''And I couldn't even tell. I'm a hunter. And I couldn't tell that my own fucking boyfriend was a blood-drinking bitch.'' He took another few gulps of beer.

 

Sam was surprised, he wasn't aware that Damon was Deans boyfriend. He knew they hooked up but Dean said it was nothing. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. ''What are you going to do?'' 

 

Dean shrugged and sat back down on the bed, a tear falling onto his hand. ''I don't know.'' 

~

Dean found himself standing in front of the boarding house the next morning, hands in his pockets and a stern look on his face. The door opened and out stepped Damon, he knew his morning routine so Dean had timed it well. ''We need to talk.'' 

 

Damon raised a brow, surprised to see Dean less than twenty four hours since he found out. He shrugged his shoulders and began walking toward him. ''Okay-''

 

''Don't come any closer. I have a gun, wooden bullets, coated in that vervain crap. And a hand knife.''

 

The raven-haired vampire raised his hands in mock surrender. ''Never knew you could be so cold to a person you love.''

 

''I don't love you. You're a fucking vampire.'' Dean narrowed his eyes and pointed to their cars. ''Meet me at the Grill in three hours.'' He started walking toward Baby, pausing and turning to face him. ''And don't think I wont shoot you in front of everyone if I have to.'' 

 

He got into his car and drove away, leaving a shocked and slightly aroused Damon behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Damons car pulled up in front of the Grill, exactly three hours later, just as Dean had instructed. 

He had given Stefan a quick text, explaining what was happening, and  _jokingly_ saying 'if you don't hear from me, my hunter boyfriend chopped my head off'.

The vampire walked inside the building, eyes skimming the faces of the various people until he met Deans strong gaze. He exhaled audibly and walked over to him, settling in the barstool beside him. "So.."

Dean grunted and sipped his drink he had ordered prior. "Why didn't you tell me?" He voice was cold and sharp like a knife.

"We're going straight into this, perfect." Damon muttered under his breath before clearing his throat. "Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Well, at first I just told you that because I didn't want to get decapitated." He snorted, though the glare he got from Dean was anything but funny. "Then.. I kept running into you, and we had a few.. lovely nights together. That's when I decided that you weren't just for fun, that there was something about you that just.. kept me wanting more."

The human rolled his eyes, turning his body to face Damons. "So what? You kept lying because you wanted to fuck me more? That it?" 

" _No._ Don't be ridiculous. I kept  _lying_ because I wanted to keep seeing you. I like you, Dean, I didn't want whatever we have to end."

Dean scoffed, angrily wiping his eyes as tears threatened to spill. "So that was your plan? To keep lying to me? To keep so many  _fucking_ secrets cause your vampy ass decided you have a  _crush_ on me?"

"You know thats not what I'm saying."

"No. No I don't. I don't know anything.  _This_ could all be a lie. I can't trust  _anything_ you say." Dean knocked back the last of his drink, getting off the stool to walk off.

Damon caught his wrist and frowned, standing too. "Don't." His voice was unusually quiet. 

Dean inhaled sharply, refusing to turn around to look at him. "Why shouldn't I?" His voice broke, emotion evident in his tone.

"Because I don't want to lose you. I'll tell you anything, everything. Just don't.. leave." Damon breathed out heavily. 

Dean lowered his head before he looked over his shoulder. 

~

Dean was sat on a couch in the Salvatore house, his head in his hands. Various books, diaries, were spread out on the coffee table in front of him. Damon had gone through with his promise, explaining  _decades_ worth of happenings within a few hours. Stefan had come by some time, but had abruptly left after seeing the two of them together, saying something about not wanting to be a witness. 

The saying 'it was a lot to take in' was an understatement. It was hard to hear  _everything_ , but he was glad he was being honest. There were even parts that Dean didn't want to hear but Damon had insisted. 

Dean groaned after a few minutes of silence, dragging his hands down his face. "You do.. you do realise that some of those things you told me.. gave me more reason to kill you, right?" He lifted his head so he could look at the vampire. 

Damon nodded from where he was stood, behind a couch that was set opposite of the one Dean was sat at. "I'm well aware. But, I told you I'd be honest. I suppose I'm just hoping that you won't.. you know."

The hunter frowned and sighed, putting his hands on his knees. "I.. I'm not going to." He put his thumb to his mouth and nibbled it in thought. "But.."

"But?" Damon quirked a brow, walking around the couch and finally sitting down. 

"I don't.." He sighed again and groaned. "I.. God, Damon. You've done some fucked up shit." Dean laughed humorlessly. 

"I know.. And I'm not saying 'forgive me' or asking you to overlook it, but, the worse of my 'rampage' was  _years_ ago. Like, many many  _many years_ ago." Damon leaned forward in his seat and placed a hand over Deans. "I've changed since I met you." 

"You only met me  _months_ ago."

"And look how much difference you've made in such little time."

Deans frown deepened. "Can I just.. can  _I_ have time. To process this all." He worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

"You know where I'll be when you're ready. At the bottom of a whiskey bottle." He joked, then spoke with seriousness. "I'll wait for you."

Dean nodded and stood up, grabbing his coat and putting it on. He looked over at Damon, nodded, then walked out. 

Damon sighed and lay down on the couch. "Fuck."


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck" Dean hissed out, hands gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles. He took a minute to calm his breathing, then he exited the car and headed into the Motel he was staying at. 

"Hey-"

Dean cut Sam off by holding up his hand. He went straight to the mini fridge and took out a beer, sighing as he sat down on one of the beds. 

Sam rose a brow and turned to face his brother, waiting a moment before trying again. "Hey." He cleared his throat. "Boy trouble?"

Dean grunted in response and took a swig of alcohol. "Yup." 

Sam nodded and stayed silent for a minute or two, thinking of what to say. "..So.. are you gonna stake him?" That earned a glare. Sam raised his hands in defense. "I'm just asking, you kinda dropped the bombshell on me that he's a vampire then bolted. I'm curious."

"Yeah well he dropped that bombshell on me too. Guess we're both bombshelled." 

Sam furrowed his brows. 

The room was quiet for a while, the only noise being Dean picking up and putting down his beer bottle. 

Sam shifted uncomfortably in the silence, finally deciding to break it. "You didn't asnwe-"

"For gods sake, Sam!" Dean glared over at his younger brother. "No, alright! No, I'm not gonna stake him."

"Alright, okay. .. Okay. Well, I'm going out for a bite, I'll be back later." 

Dean barely took notice, only shrugging at his words. 

~

Stefan sat at the bar, sipping dismissively at his drink as he turned toward the door. Damon has just walked in and was heading over. Stefan gave a smile as his brother sat on the stool beside him. 

"So.. How'd it go? Should I expect wedding bells or a funeral? 

"Neither." Damon huffed and called the bartender over, ordering himself a drink. He waited until it came, to speak again. "I told him everything." He knocked his head back and downed the drink in one. 

Stefan rose a brow as his actions. " _Everything_?"

"Yes,  _everything_."

"Wow, that's a new one. I'll drink to that." He raised his glass in the air and Damon mimicked the action once he got a refill. 

 

_"Hey, I'm looking for Damon Salvatore?"_

 

Damon blinked a few times, both him and his brother turning around as they heard the voice. They saw quite a tall and broad male with shoulder length brown hair speaking to a woman, who turned and pointed at them. 

"Oh, joy." Damon grunted and turned back toward the bar, Stefan raising his brow. 

"Do you know him?" 

"Nope-"

"Hi." The man smiled and sat down on the stool next to Damon. He held out his hand toward him to shake.

Damon hesitated, then shook his hand- hissing as his skin burned. "Vervain." He narrowed his eyes, Stefan shifted slightly in his seat. 

"Just had to make sure I got the right person." The brunette gave another smile and ordered himself a drink. "I'm Sam Winchester, nice to finally meet you." 

Stefan rose his brow as his brother cursed under his breath and once again downed his drink. Damon grunted then sighed. "Sam. Dean's little brother." He glanced over to Stefan. 

Stefan tilted his head slightly. "Hey, Sam. I'm Stefan. A friend of Damons."

Sam paid no attention to him, his eyes were fixated on Damon. "My brother's pretty upset because of you." He stated coldly. 

"Yeah? Why's that?" He smirked softly and chuckled.

Sam laughed along, and in one swift movement, he took out a small hand knife and stabbed Damon's hand, pinning it to the bar. 

The place went silent and people turned to stare, Stefan stood up and stared at Sam.

Damon hissed and shut his eyes, smiling although pain was evident on his face. "Mm, fun. Are you here to kill me?"

"No. I would've killed you as soon as I stepped into the bar if I wanted to. I'm here to  _talk_." 

"Funny way of speaking." He nodded toward his hand.

"Oh, that was just to get your attention, make you listen."

"I'm all ears."

"Good. So, if you ever hurt my brother- if you ever  _drink_ from my brother.. I will stake you right in the heart, then cut your head off and give your body to a hellhound. I'll keep the head, though. As a trophy. Got it?" Sam grinned at him, his eyes turning a solid black. 

The Salvatore brothers stared in shock, Damon nodded slowly. Sam's eyes went back to normal and he patted Damon's shoulder with his hand that wasn't coated in vervain. 

"In that case, I'll see you around." Sam smirked and downed his drink before turning and walking off. He glanced back when he was near the door. "Oh- and, you can deal with these- make them forget this." He motioned to the people in the bar, then he walked out.

Damon breathed in and out deeply, pulling the knife out of his hand and rubbing it. "Great.. my boyfriends little brother is.. hell if I know. Not human."


End file.
